random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
NEW GEN 7 POKEMON CONFIRMED!
Victreeorb is confirmed for J&P! It is confirmed as well that some Pokemon are only obtainable by cross-breeding, and breeding a member of the Voltorb line and a member of the Bellsprout line will get you Victreeorb! Leaked CoroCoro may reveal it's evolution soon! But here's what we know about this Pokemon: *It is an Electric and Grass-type. *It is #10,071 in the Pokedex. *A hidden sprite was found in Black 2 and White 2. *It can learn Selfdestruct, Leech Seed, Rollout, and Double Team, maybe more. *It has no eyes, similar to Zubat. *It is related to Victreebell and Voltorb. *It is the Tooth Ball Pokemon There is also to be a breeding overhaul in Gen 7. Here are some changes. *Any 2 Pokemon can breed, even genderless Pokemon, 2 males, 2 females, 2 dittos, and any legendary. *To get an Unown egg however, you need a U form and an I form. *3-way breeding may be possible. *Eggs will hatch in an amount to fill up your whole party. *You can now have only an egg in your party, but wild Pokemon will appear, so you have to battle them Safari Zone style until they go away. *A glitch occurs if you cross-breed a Vanilluxe and an Exeggcute that causes the offspring to be a pile of pancakes. This may be as the game code recognizes one being a sweet food, and the other being a breakfast food, and pancakes are both. *How eggs appear is no longer unknown and if you talk to a person at the day care that ISN'T to give you eggs, it is explained in VERY GREAT DETAIL. *Eggs can breed. *You can put up to 718 Pokemon in the Day Care. Other changes include this *Male Model for Gardevoir! Looks more feminine than EVER! *The Gym Leaders are Weegee, Nigel, Eggman, Captain Amerifat, Pops, Prof. Wright, Colress, and a Victreeorb. Updates will be included! UPDATE 1 CoroCoro have leaked it's July issue! Take a peek! *Utsumine revealed! Supposedly, it is evolved form of Victreeode, and its English ame is most likely Weepinode. *Male Gardevoir art revealed! It hs a much nicer looking dress, and will be great for teams! *The next movie is to feature a ceepy baby and Yveltal *Fletchling's evolution, Pengkoma have been revealed! It is an Ice/Fire/Fighting type! *You can ride Utsumine! *It is confirmed that okemon breeding IS getting overhauled, but it is not on the front page! Hopefully I can get a scan. *Douphan looks BEAUTIFUL. UPDATE 2 With help from Smogon, I obtained leaked info on NEW POKEMON! *A pre-evolution to Diglett, Holemon is it's name. It is the HOLE POKEMON! *The exciting Voltcube and Electrollelogram! *4 new eveelutions! (Pebbleon, Floreon, Lumineon, and Karateon) *Evolution of Dragonair named "Doubledair" *Evolution of Hydreagion or... whatever it's called. It's called Vierless. *Swimlett, Diglett of the sea! *MUCH MORE EXCITEMENT! UPDATE 3 Turtlemon has been confirmed it is a leaf cabbage that can learn roar of time. I have joined the Pokemon design crew! With this I will leak ALL NEW POKEMON FOR YOU once i memorize them all. but i can reveal 2 i designed *Peltui is a Pokemon that barely resembles Link, and is a Grass/Steel type. I love it. *Tiyuteek is a Sand/Time type (yes those are new) that will send you THROUGHOUT TIME! You get to see the past and future of Canalanada! UPDATE 4 Moon Snail went with CC00 with the pokemon designs! He leaked: The new Star, glow and orange types! Feraligatr awakened form! Which looks like this: And The ability to transfer from Gen 2 games! UPDATE 5 This has to be the MOST EXCITING yet. *Uddermon is a Normal/Phil-type found on Whitney's Farm. It can be both genders and is able to breed like ditto. Its shiny may be the MOST EXCITING! Supposedly, it is to promote a new Phil-type in J&P! UPDATE 6 *New Meme-type! They are adding SEVERAL new types in J&P! *Above may be a new legendary Ghost/Meme type. It was leaked on a page about trains. Strange, huh? *Train station is said to have SEVERAL Ghost/Mem types, and is hideout of that one. *Exeggcute evolutions are STILL rumors. *Fusions are most likely to be added. *Doduo fusions are confirmed to have one average Doduo head, one that's entirely different. *Same goes for Dodrio, Magneton, and Dugtrio. *An entirely new Pokemon called "Splahoozle" have been announced. It is supposedly a Water/Poison type and is pretty cool lookin' UPDATE 7 I was at my job at Nintendo today when I saw Miyamoto playing a beta version of Pokemon J! I peeked over his shoulder and gasped- A NEW POKEMON! Apparently J & P will be a mobile app, and not a 3DS game, as Miyamoto had it on his iPod. It is supposedly being changed to a tower defense game, and I think there were some ghost/dark types and grass types being used. But the game is also now more violent, as the enemy Pokemon, which are ghost/dark types usually have their heads fall off. Are we aiming for an E10+ rating for the more edgy crowd? Who knows! UPDATE 8 MS has played a demo, and he has discovered: *Every pokemon is now part dragon! Except for Charizard, who is still Fire/Flying. **Mega-charizard X has also been removed, as it has been told by Miyamoto. *Top Hat cattail is a new pokemon! It is Swag/Dragon type. Speaking of... *Swag type now released! It is weak to Normal. **Currently, the swag type moves are #Hashtag, which increases attack and Sp. ATK. #YOLO, which has the opponent able to die Nuzlocke-style until the end of battle. #Uwotm8, depleting the opponent of all PP of all moves *Pokemon can now have 9001 types! UPDATE 9 Before her sudden return to the wiki, Tiger managed to get her hands on a demo of the game, and she has made some interesting discoveries. Read below... *A Pokemon named "Terrorbeak" is present in the game. It is a Ghost/Dark type, and has been shown to know Nightmare Cycle, Shadow Ball, Crunch, and Destiny Bond, and can learn Uwotm8 through TM. It is genderless, and always holds Nightmare Fuel. Its shiny form has been seen to be blood red, unlike the black shown here. *Nightmare Fuel has been added to the game as a holdable item. It increases Special Attack and Special Defense of Ghost and Dark types by 2 stages, and also boosts the attack power of attacks of the aforementioned types. It can only be held by Ghost/Dark-type pokemon (i.e. Terrorbeak, Sableye and Spiritomb.) *There is a new Dark-type move called Nightmare Cycle. Acting similarly to Trick Room, it changes state every few turns, and does not wear off on its own unless canceled out with any Trick Room variant. There are three stages- Calm, Warning and Nightmare. During the Calm stage, nothing is different. The Warning stage lowers the defense and speed of the opponent, and increases that of the user. The Nightmare stage keeps these stat alterations, and also makes any Ghost or Dark-type moves used in the stage function similarly to Giga Drain. The order goes as such- Calm, Warning, Nightmare, Warning, Calm. It repeats like so until the battle is over or the move is canceled out. *Fusing Pokemon is most definitely possible, thanks to a building in one of the cities (Ebony City), the Fusion House. The fusion takes on the head, feet, wings (if present) and tail (if present) of one Pokemon, while having the colors and main body of the other. It also mixes their types and movesets. An example is shown on the right. However, to prevent disturbing results, Pokemon can only be fused if they share an egg group. As such, Ditto cannot be fused, as it is the only Pokemon in its group. As of now, the fusion is reversible. UPDATE 10 Someone from Game Freak accidentally dropped copies of the third version games, called Pokémon "Vermillion" and "Ultramarine", on the ground. The mascot versions are Voltorb and Malamar, respectively. GAME CHANGES - AWESOME *The region is based off on Antartica, so all of the new Pokémon except for the starters and Nullnone (see below) are Ice-types, all of the gyms specialize in Ice-type Pokémon, and all of the Youngsters and Lasses wear scarves. Speaking of scarves, all of the Pokémon in the region that are not Ice-types are obligated to run a Choice Scarf because of the cold weather. If you run another item or no item at all on a Pokémon, it gets replaced by a Delibird. The Elite Four has expanded to the Elite Eight, but only four of them are Ice-Type trainers. The other ones are Psychic, Water, Fairy and Fighting. The champion, however, is yourself. You get to battle your own team! How great is that? Additionally, all of the tiles are the ice ones, so you will have to slide through the entire game. Hail is ubiquitous, so Drizzle, Drought and Sand Stream are banned abilities. If you are caught with a Politoed or a Tyranitar or stuff like that, you have to pay a fine. Also, any Pokémon can have Ice Body, Refrigerate or Snow Cloak as its ability, but you have to exchange that for a Master Ball. *Fighting, Steel, Rock and Fire moves are now not very effective against Ice-types. Ice-types are now super effective against Fire, Steel and Water types. Bye bye, Ferrothorn, Skarmory, Palkia and Heatran. *The BSTs of Dewgong and Aurorus have increased to 784. The individual stats have yet to be released. *Charizard has a new Mega Evolution, via Charizardite Æ, and it's Fire/Fairy. It also gets Moonblast from an event. Its ability is Shed Skin. *The starters are all based off on dogs. The typings are Grass/Electric, Fire/Ice and Water/Bug. *Mew can finally evolve into Mewtwo, but it has to defeat 1000 Lickitung with Psychic to do so, and none of them can be shiny. *Cloyster gets a huge nerf: it's defense drops from 180 to only 75. *Pikachu no longer evolves into Raichu. Pachirisu can Evolve into Emolga, and Dedenne can evolve into either Plusle or Minum. *There is a New pokémon called Nullnone, and it doesn't have any types. *Mega Ampharos now has Wonder Guard. *Pure Power doubles Speed now instead of Attack. It also boosts the power of Dragon-type moves by 542%. *There is a new move called "I Hate Bugs", that OHKOes all Bug-type Pokémon on the field. Only Dunsparce, Scizor, Surskit, Accelgor, Weedle and Vivillon can learn it. *Aerilate is now available to Lucario. Mega Lucario gets Mega Launcher, but it can't use Dragon Pulse with it. Also, Lucario now has access to Draco Meteor, Boomburst, Vacuuum Wave... Oh wait it already has Vacuum Wave. I meant Mach Punch. I think. Anyway, it also gets Celebrate, and as an Easter Egg, if Celebrate is used against a Shiny Digglet, it will make that Digglet transform into a Wigglytuff. *Several Pokémon get new Mega Evolutions. **Porygon-Z mega evolves with the Porygon-Zite, gets boosts in attack and becomes Normal/Fire with Strong Jaw. It looks like a bag egg with a thunder sign on it. **Dragonite mega evolves with the Dragonite, and it becomes Electric with Flash Fire. Its wings become shaped like arrows, and it gets awesome teeth! **Clawitzer mega evolves with the Clawitzerite, and it remais a Water-type with Mega Launcher. It gets five gigantic claws and is now green. **Umbreon mega evolves with the Evilespeonite. It gets Magic Bounce, and is a Psychic Type. It also gets a Dark-type move called "Espeon Envy", which has no effect on any Pokémon besides Espeon. If it hits, all of Umbreon's stats reach +6. It can be reflected by Magic Bounce though, making Espeon receive the stats instead. **Regigigas mega evolves with the Regigite... Regigigite... Regigigasite... I don't know where the ite is. I think it's Regite. Anyway, it gets Teravolt instead of Slow Start and is now a Light-type. The only one in the game. It looks exactly the same way as regular Regigigas, but it's holding a lamp, and its moss grows due to photosynthesis. **Spinda mega evolves with the Spindite. It has the same abilities, stats and typing as Arceus, but the sprite looks like Mega Gengar, only with two Caterpies floating around it. The position of the Caterpies depend on the position of Spinda's spots. **Zapdos mega evolves with the Zapdoside, and becomes a pure Flying-type with Symbiosis. It becomes invisible. It also gets a Steel-type move called Melee Regress, which is a copy of U-turn and Volt Switch. MeleeVoltTurn core FTW!!!!! *The aforementioned Light type is pretty OP. It's the only type super effective against Ice now. It's not very effective against Normal, however. Users are immune to Fighting, Grass, Ghost, Dark, Flying, Ground, Poison, Rock, Fairy and Light moves. It's only weak to Ice. Regular Regigigas is now an Ice/Light type, which is both a buff and a nerf. UPDATE 11 Big update this time! The latest games (Not Vermillion and Ultramarine. Those will be worked on afterwards) are now finished up completely! Few bits of information will be leaked until they come out! Moon Snail picked up his copy of Pokemon J, and can leak these concepts: *You no longer choose between Male and Female. Instead, you are a pokemon! This pokemon comes in Fusion form, and you can customize using Pokemon fro Gens 1-6! The example above is what Moon Snail made his. *The J legendary is a Pirate Dolphin with a J for a hook. The P legendary is a Cannoned Squirrel that have cannons shaped as P. Images to be leaked later. *New form of Pokemon called the Shadow form! They have the same chance of encounter as Shiny, but all of them have the same color scheme. They have shadow moves (False Swipe is turned into Shadow Trick, Water Shuriken and Shuriken are Shadow Shuriken, and so on.) that you can purify. Some moves cannot have a shadow form, however. *There are now five starters! Their types are Fire, Grass, Water, Electric and Star. *There is a multiplayer mode! Moon Snail isn't sure how this works, however, as the games aren't out yet. *There are monthly event pokemon in the first week of every month. *New mega evolutions! Zangoose and Seviper can now mega-evolve! They keep their same type. Mega-Gyarados X is released for Pokemon J players to use! It is Water/Dragon. Every starter can Mega-evolve! This includes the starters of Pokemon J and P. Legendary J and Legendary P can also mega-evolve! Aegislash, Hydreigon and Dragonite can Mega-evolve! Giratina-origin is now a mega-form, and the Griseous Orb can be used as a mega stone. *Zangoose now has 21 extra defense and Sp. DEF! Seviper now has 42 extra speed! *Even though there are no new Human trainers in Pokemon J and P, you can choose any of the trainers from past games! *Some pokemon had to be removed due to memory issues. Don't expect to see Lapras, Zorua, Zoroark, Emolga, Pikachu, Raichu, Octillery, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zyguard, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, or Mewtwo any time soon! Pitty, though. they got rid of emolga instead of charizard... I'm going to go and cry in my room for a little... (Not really) That's about it. Stay tuned for more updates! UPDATE 12 Small update, but here we go! *Nintendo plans to extend the memory to fit in some of the pokemon removed earlier. *New pokemon called Slorg! It is Grass/Bug/Dragon type. That's it for now! UPDATE 13 OK, unlucky number 13's update... 3 new types and 2 new pokemon! *The first type is Hat type. Yay! It's weak to grass, fire, water, and electric (maybe more) and strong against dragon, bug, steel, and ice. (again, maybe more) *The second type is digital type. We don't know its effectiveness yet, but we do know it's going to replace porygons 'normal' type. *Typo Number three! sound type. Again, we don't know it's effectiveness, but it will replace chattot's normal/flying type as sound/flying type. And the pokemon! *The first new pokemon is called screechot. It is an evolution of chatot and is a sound/flying/hat type. Yay for hats! *The second pokemon is a mega - evolution for Porygon-Z. It's still a digital type, but it appears to no longer have a virus as it did before, due to the swirly eyes.I sould be getting an image later on in the week, but until then, that's it for this update! UPDATE 14 Yeah! First off, several Pokémon will have the Hat, Sound and Digital typings added to them. There will be no replacements execept for Normal, so Pokémon that used to have two typing will have three instead. *Hat retcons: Mega Venusaur, Slowking, Smeargle, Murkrow, Hitmontop, Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Seedot, Breloom, Mega Medicham, Spoink, Grumpig, Cacnea (also a Steel and a Fire type), Cacturne (also a Fire type), Cherrim, Mismagius, Honchkrow, Mime Jr., Snover, Abomasnow, Probopass (sorry), Dusknoir, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Heatran, Lilligant, Basculin, Escavalier, Foonguss, Amoonguss, Lampent, Shelmet, Pawniar, Bisharp, Chespin, Honedge, Doublade, Aegislash, Slurpuff, Diancie and Hoopa. There is also a new move called "Hat Toss", which has 145 BP and perfect accuracy. *Digital retcons: Mega Mewtwo Y, Genesect, Porygon, Porygon2, Porygon-Z. The unconfirmed ones are Golurk, Golett, Shuppet and Banette (apparantly Game Freak does not know the difference between "man-made" and "digital"). Techno Blast is now a Digital move instead of Normal when no drive is being used. Also, Digital-types get STAB on Tri Attack. *Sound retcons: Whismur, Loudred, Exploud, Noibat, Noivern, Meloetta, Jigglypuff (sorry again), Ludicolo. Boomburst, Echoed Voice, Growl, Confide, Round, Sing, Relic Song, Uproar, Supersonic, and Snore are now all Sound-type moves. Also, Sound-types get STAB on ALL sound-based moves! *New items include the Fedora Plate, the Cyber Plate and the Noise Plate for Arceus. UPDATE 15 FINAL UPDATE Apparently those JERKS at GAME FREAK have decided my ideas weren't good enough due to "CONSTANT MISUSE OF THE WORD IT'S" and are instead releasing the much less cool sounding POKEMON SUN AND MOON VERSIONS. Its a terrible idea to scrap my ideas! Mine were great! But you know what? Do I look like I care? I'll just take all my ideas and keep them for later use! Mine are better anyway! No more Victreeorb, Weepinode, Fedora Plate, or Splahoozle! They're all mine! Game Freak can just go take it's huge massive- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP We are sorry for the misbehavior. CompliensCreator00 has been excused from the room. She is now banned from Game Freak and is never allowed to return. UPDATE 16 ....? UPDATE 17 Comp has recently gotten news that this page has been tagged as "So Bad It's Funny." Make no mistake, my sense of humor wasn't the greatest in 2013, but at the same time.... bicht. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon X & Y Category:News Category:Serious Works! Category:Some other 7th thing.